


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Meadz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Lestranges like it freaky, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadz/pseuds/Meadz
Summary: Bellatrix attempts to annoy her husband.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

Bellatrix struggled against the binding that was Rabastan’s legs, annoyed that he seemed to mean what he had said about not letting her leave the bed for the day. Rabastan’s muscular left leg entwined around her body, tucking behind her so she could not slip away. His right arm draped over her chest, his hand firmly holding onto her bosom and happily performing a painful squeeze every time she tried to twist against him in an attempt to become free. Of course, it wasn’t even _his_ bed, it was his brother’s. Not Rabastan’s, not Bella’s. Rodolphus’. And he was due back within the hour. _That_ was what was annoying Bellatrix at the moment. She was nowhere near in the mood to deal with his grumbling and pathetic attempt at glaring.  
  
“As much as I would adore seeing Rodolphus’ face when he comes upon us, I would rather not have to deal with that awkwardness today.” Bellatrix started arguing as she felt Rabastan nuzzling her neck, his teeth nibbling upon her soft flesh as the unshaven stubble tickled against her bite marks from earlier.  
  
“It isn’t like he doesn’t know. It’s obvious and everybody else knows any ways.” He argued, delivering another unpleasant twist to her breasts as she attempted to shimmy away from him.  
  
“That does not mean I am in the mood to deal with it.” A low growl was forming at the back of her throat as she began to become more annoyed with her lover. Her nails pressed into the skin of his stomach, dragging to make red flesh arise, blood trickling down in droplets to imprint upon the white silk of Rodolphus’ bed.  
  
Rabastan made a soft ‘tsk, tsk’ noise as he finally let her free, her dark eyes glaring upon the mark she had accidentally left upon her husband’s bed. Upon hearing her lover’s annoying chuckle, her hand whisked back to meet his face with a loud smacking noise. Within seconds she was off of the bed, her ears picking up the sound of footsteps coming closer. It seemed there was no chance for escape after all. She stepped behind the door, delivering one last glare to Rabastan who was perched gaily on his brother’s bed, his finger picking up the droplets of blood so he could lick the blood up. Watching her lover suck on his finger in such a way gifted her with an idea. Something to ease her husband’s grumbling and to deliver pleasure to all three.  
  
“Lay down.” Bellatrix hissed to Rabastan, her tone demanding he not argue. Like a man who wishes to keep a woman in his bed, or any bed for that matter, he dutifully lay back, his body stretched out in such a way he hoped it would be considered enticing to her so she would return back to their sexplay.  
  
Bellatrix smirked to herself as the door she was perched behind opened, the knob almost hitting her in the stomach and the wood obstructing her view of the beautiful look of shock as Rodolphus gazed upon his younger brother nude upon his bed, spread out like a sacrifice for a god.  
  
“You like?” She asked in a quiet tone, her bare foot kicking the door shut behind her stunned husband. Before he could turn around to look at her, she slid her arms around his waist, her hands moving up his chest as she pressed her naked body upon his fully clothed back. “I do think you are over-dressed for this occasion.”  
  
Rabastan sat up from his position, casting a dark look to his lover who was too busy feeling up her husband. What game was she playing at?  
  
“Lay back down, Rabastan. Unless you wish to help me unclothe your brother.” Bellatrix ordered the younger man, their eyes meeting and clashing in a match of dominance. It seemed she came out the winner. Rabastan sighed and stood up, moving towards his older brother with a grace he normally reserved for females. If this was what Bella wanted, he knew he had to do it. Not just because she’d deprive him of sex, but because she would be sure to make his life a living hell.  
  
Rodolphus was too stunned to move, too shocked by the reality of his wife, whose only passion towards him was that of hatred, disrobing him of his jacket and whose pale fingers were playing down his shirt, undoing all of his buttons so she could free him of the white shirt he had worked all day in. Too bewildered by the image of his younger brother’s rough fingers gliding across his chest, those strong hands working upon his skin like they would upon a woman’s. His mouth opened but no sound came out and Rabastan took advantage of that to press his lips against his. This was wrong. Sick and wrong. Yet somehow strangely right. After all, how much purer of blood could you get than to mate with your own brother? Within moments though, those rough lips left his and he watched as his brother went back to his bed, laying himself out again as if he were saying ‘take me’.  
  
“Don’t you want him?” Bellatrix whispered against Rodolphus’ ear, her soft lips and breath tickling upon him. His voice caught upon his throat as he felt her guiding him towards the bed, her fingers now done with his shirt and moving to undo the button of his trousers. The palm of her hand was pressing down upon his erection, making his breath catch within the confines of his throat. He felt his trousers be pushed down and a warm hand encircle his cock, the tip of a tongue flicking teasingly over the head. He looked down to see her perfect lips pressed to his tip, the light feeling of them taunting him as he stepped out of the last of his clothing. Within one motion her mouth was around him, bringing out a deep groan, his hand entwining in her long ebony hair as he fucked her mouth.  
  
Rabastan watched as his lover sucked off his brother, her head bobbing up and down as Rodolphus’ hips moved back and forth to thrust himself deeper into her mouth. Moving into a sitting position, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, Rabastan let one hand explore the back of his brother’s body, finally cupping one firm buttock as a finger pressed against his back entrance. Rodolphus felt the intruding finger move past the tight ring, eliciting another groan as his wife continued her ministrations, her tongue swirling in circular patterns over the salty skin of his cock. He moved his hips back and forth, backwards to meet the finger and then forwards to the mouth that was swallowing all of him. He bit down hard on his lip, holding back yet another groan as another finger was pressed into his hole, he could already feel the third that was preparing to enter as well. The third finger teased his entrance for a while longer, taunting him with its presence. Finally it too entered and with a low groan he shot off into Bellatrix’s mouth, her tongue swirling as she swallowed every last bit of cum.  
  
With a slight popping sound from her wet lips, Bellatrix took her mouth off of her husband, grinning as she looked at the picture before her. Rabastan grinned back at her as he thrust the three fingers into his brother, the older Lestrange with his lips fiercely shut as he realized his pride was slightly at stake with her watching. He barely held back a whimper as he felt the fingers leave, his younger brother’s hands moving to his hips and pulling him backwards, impaling him upon his hard member. Rabastan rocked his waist, moving until Rodolphus was comfortably placed upon his erection. He moved backwards on the bed, lay down, and wrapped his strong arms around Rodolphus as he thrust into pure tightness. Bellatrix’s dark eyes watched as her husband’s erection started to grow once more, “Disgusting. Your own brother too. You really are a hopeless, dirty faggot.” Her words were spoken in half-amusement, half-disgust and only earned her a heated glare. Rodolphus reached out to the side of the bed and grabbed her tightly by the wrists, pulling her onto the bed with them with a strength she had not known he had. She struggled a little, not minding whatever he had in mind so much as despising the fact that he had thought of it and not her.  
  
He tightened his grip upon the slender wrists and yanked her on top of him, impaling her upon his own erection as he rocked upon his brother’s. She could already feel the starting bruises of her skin under his steely grip. Bellatrix bit down upon her lower lip as she felt him moving against her, causing his penis to deepen inside of her. Once Rodolphus was mostly sure she was not moving he wrapped one well-muscled leg around her to make sure of it. His hands relocated to her pale breasts as he listened to his brother groaning under him. He did not need to close his eyes to imagine what his brother looked like under him. He could feel the sweat that glistened upon the younger’s body; his flesh rubbed against the other’s every time Rabastan thrust harder into him. Rodolphus pressed backward so he could feel the well-defined muscles of his younger brother, his cock throbbing inside of his arse just as deeply as his own was pulsing inside of his wife.  
  
The feel of Bellatrix struggling on top of him brought him back to reality. He was still deep within her, yet she was moving this way and that on top of him, trying desperately to regain some form of domination. The back of his hand met her cheek with a loud smack. Dark, round eyes stared into his and he barely recognized the slightly sadistic laugh that escaped his lips. Her surprised gaze turned him on. Too bad the surprise quickly changed to a heated fire in her eyes that he recognized all too well. Hatred. Her nails scraped harshly against his chest, drawing blood. For too long he had let her control their marriage. He backhanded her once more, yet her nails did not stop. With an unpleasant curl of his lips, he cursed at her while his hand moved to her breast. Bellatrix yelped at the painful twist of her nipple, however, Rodolphus only increased his grip.  
  
“Whore.” He growled as he watched her nipples harden and the paleness fading into a deep crimson. She was aroused like the wanton she was.  
  
Unsure of what to do, but knowing what he would want done, Rabastan slipped his hand between Rodolphus and Bellatrix. He could not quite see what was happening, but the anger and hatred that emanated from the two made a fire so deep he could feel the intense burning from the safe place under them both. His hand groped about until it found the place he was looking for. His fingers circled around the based of Rodolphus’ cock, jerking him off even as he pounded into Bellatrix. Rabastan’s own penis was throbbing harshly inside of his brother. He was so close… so close. He shifted a bit until he noticed there was one spot that made his brother squirm slightly. This was sick. Sick and wrong and faggotish. Yet if he didn’t continue he’d lose Bellatrix in his bed. Was she worth it? ….She was easy and he had yet to be bored of her, so in a way, yes, she was worth it.  
  
Unable to hold back any longer, Rabastan spilled himself inside of his brother. Throughout his orgasm he continued to gyrate his hips against Rodolphus, hitting his pleasurespot with every thrust. Unwilling to lose to Bellatrix in this game of lust, Rodolphus held back his own orgasm. She writhed on top of him as he pounded into her, hurting her and pleasuring her at the same time. He knew she would be severely bruised inside and out come the morrow, yet he did not care. It served her right.  
  
Bellatrix tried hard to hold back her lust. It was a hard thing to do when Rodolphus managed to hit her g-spot every time he shoved himself deep into her. Not to mention the feeling of Rabastan’s hand between them, rubbing against her clit as he jerked his brother off. Hating herself deeply at the moment, her muscles tightened hard around the intruding erection of her husband. Her only comforting thought was that with a couple last thrusts, she felt Rodolphus spill inside of her. He had been holding off too, but she had lost. She felt his leg move off of her, leaving her to go free. However, she was shoved off of him first and fell to the floor with a resounding _thump_.  
  
“Do not ever do that again.” Rodolphus’ voice was cold as he stood up. He was smirking on the inside as he left the room, leaving both an astonished and angry Bellatrix and a sated Rabastan.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and originally written in 2006. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
